


Bee Agressive

by NonbinaryHylian (chicagoartnerd)



Series: WLW Humanformer AU fics [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humanformers, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/NonbinaryHylian
Summary: Bumblebee's friends have deserted her on her birthday. She decides the best cure for her bad mood is living her best life. Which just so happens to be her getting dressed up and going to Soundwave's goth, BDSM themed dance club and finding someone to hook up with.Enter Starscream.





	Bee Agressive

Bumblebee was thoroughly pissed off. 

It was her birthday and all her friend’s were all too conveniently busy. Sure, everyone came to her when they needed someone to help plan their own birthday parties. But noooooo, when it came to her own party, just because she had said she didn’t really want to celebrate her birthday, they had all decided to ignore that she even had one. 

Bee was frustrated because what she had really meant was that she didn’t want a big roaring joint party with Rodimus anymore. Rodimus’s birthday parties, and by association hers since they were twins, were traditionally three day long whirlwind body-shot, glitter, and mildly illegal hijinks type affairs. Everyone assumed now that she had said she didn’t want to do that anymore that meant she didn’t want any party. That just because she wasn’t as much of a loud, extroverted, exhibitionist as her twin sister that she was somehow a quiet prude. That was very much not the case. 

Bee was nice and friendly and accommodating. Until she didn’t want to be.

That wasn’t the only thing she had to be pissed about. Work had been hell. Because of course she had to work on her birthday, she was an adult after all. 

Normally it frayed her patience somewhat, teaching middle aged white ladies anything was trying at the best of times. Let alone running a spin class. If they weren’t criticizing her choices in music to cycle to they were making not so thinly veiled comments about her body. She was fit, not that there was anything wrong with not being fit, she would have been able to do her job regardless. Bee just so happened to be 5’1” on a good day and sporting a triple F rack. It was a pain in the ass, and spine, she had to get the most structured sports bras in existence, they all had eye hooks. 

Though it wasn’t like it was something she had any control over, that’s just how she was built. Rodimus was about a foot taller than her and was always joking that she got the height and Bumblebee got the tits, as hers were around a B cup most of the time. They weren’t identical twins but they both had the same slightly curly red hair and piercing blue eyes. Bumblebee thought they complimented each other, in appearance and attitude. 

Of course that didn’t mean she wanted anyone, besides maybe Roddy, making comments about the size of her boobs. Especially in a work context. And yet those nosy, judgy,  _ bitches _ at work were always digging at her about her looks. Even on her birthday apparently.

They were her clients though so she had to smile sweetly, correct their posture, and turn up the bubbly pop music instead of throw down with them. Bee had taken multiple Krav Maga classes for free at the gym she worked at. Those bitter harpies wouldn’t know what hit them before their asses hit the ground. 

Unfortunately she wanted to keep her job and not get blacklisted in the rather close knit gym trainer community of Autobot City. So she had suffered through all the indignantly and slut shaming during work to come home alone to an empty studio apartment on her birthday. 

The third thing she had to be pissed about was the most frustrating of all the things actually. Emotionally and sexually. A certain absurdly hot party promoter/Instagram influencer had been giving her the run around for weeks. 

Starscream was the one who had approached Bumblebee the first time, buying her a ridiculously overpriced neon pink cocktail at a Lizzo concert. Her number had been scrawled on the glow in the dark bar coaster. They had texted on and off after that and she had invited her to several club nights she was MC-ing. 

Bee had mostly been too tired after work to go but the few times she had Starscream had danced with her and drank with her at the bar where they tried to yell at each other over the thumping music. Starscream had been way better at making herself heard over the sounds than she was. That night they had resorted to texting back and forth, bodies angled towards each other, fingers laced together on the bar next to their drinks. She had felt like they were really making a connection and then all of a sudden she was ghosting her. Right before her birthday too! 

There were a couple things she had been kinda hoping they could do  _ for _ her birthday and yet she wasn’t responding to her texts or awkward snaps. So Bumblebee was not happy on her birthday. Horny, but not happy, and it wasn’t improving her mood. Luckily anger didn’t make her stall and stew, it spurred her to action. Bee operated rather efficiently on spite. 

So she put on her tightest dress, a sleeveless leather bustier style thing, it had clasps in the back that laced into her bra so it wasn’t going anywhere if she wanted to dance. Black with yellow racing stripes down the sides it made her look like a fast expensive car. She didn’t usually wear heels but tonight was a spikey three inch kitten heel type night. Bee shaved everything below her waist just in case, because honestly she was trying to go out and get laid. 

She also took the extra time to straighten her hair. Her cute curls turned into a severe red bob and she lined her bright blue eyes in smokey black. Some gold body shimmer on her chest and cheeks and dark cranberry colored lip gloss completed the look she was going for. Dangerous, elusive, and most importantly, in charge.

When she was done it was only about 10:30 pm, though she didn’t want to wait to leave in case her mood flamed out and she was too tired to go. So she called a Lyft to get to  _ The Nemesis _ across town. It wasn’t her usual club spot but it was where she wanted to go tonight. That dance club was known to be a wonderful place for queers to cruise, especially if you were interested in something...rougher than usual. 

Soundwave played the best goth and industrial music and she ran a tight ship. She was good about keeping out troublemakers and looky-loos, and Bumblebee was neither so she got right in. 

The flashing purple light and thrumming whine of the bass hit her lungs and vibrated up her throat as she soon as she entered. Her eyes adjusted to the dimness and the writhing mass of dancers came into focus. Soundwave was of course at the raised platform directly ahead, DJ-ing while Cosmos ran the lighting and smoke programs next to her. Occasionally she would lean down, sneaking kisses from her during set transitions. No matter how many times she did it Cosmos always looked flustered and surprised. They were a cute couple, Bee had to shake herself a little after looking at them smiling at each other fondly. She didn’t come here to coo over other people’s happy coupledom, she came her for an angry lay. That was what she needed right now, something quick, hot, and maybe a little painful. 

But of course  _ she _ would be here. That was just her birthday luck. 

Even though she was pretty sure this wasn’t her usual scene, to be fair it wasn’t hers either.

Bumblebee’s eyes immediately snagged on her body across the dance floor, she was wearing white in a sea of black clad partiers. Starscream was towering over the people around her, not because she was tall at 5’6”, but because she insisted on wearing 6 inch heels everywhere. Her curly black hair was swept back in a perfect cascade on top of her head, her dusky brown skin practically glowing in the strobing purple light. Her tight lacy white racer dress was actually glowing in the black light, making her the most conspicuous thing in the whole room. Just the way she liked it. 

Bee thought about turning around and leaving right then. 

She didn’t want her night to be ruined by a beautiful woman who was very obviously avoiding her. Fortunately for her slowly diminishing spiteful frustration she got a text from Rodimus that set it off again. She had sent her a vid of her birthday party, everyone singing along loudly to the karaoke track of “Bitch” by Lennon Stella while doing shots, the glowing rainbow lights in  _ Teletran’s  _ making the whole scene look surreal. 

The text under the video stated. “Happy Birthday my, technically older by two minutes, big sis! Wish you were here!!! Even though I know you’d hate it lol”

She scoffed. Bee was going to have her own fun tonight, fuck Roddy and fuck Starscream. Well maybe the latter in a different way than the former. She smirked as she took a video snap to send to Roddy, catching the white of Starscream’s dress in the background behind her head. The overlay text simply said “Oh I’m gonna have my own fun tonight >;)” 

Bee didn’t wait for her response, she just put her phone on silent in her cross body black clutch and walked out onto the dance floor. Not too close to where Starscream was dancing but near the middle of the floor where she would see her. And instead of looking at her, as much as she wanted to, she decided to dance instead. She would see her, and if she didn’t someone else would. Bumblebee knew exactly what she looked like and it wouldn’t be too long till someone wanted to dance with her or do something more involved.

“Huggin & Kissin” by Big Black Delta blasted from the speakers and the bass rattled the subwoofers as she started to sway and undulate slowly to the music. The purple lights swirled and pulsed with the back beat of the music. For the first time all day she let herself relax, her eyes flicking closed in pleasure as she moved with the song. It wasn’t stifling in the club, and Bee felt a brush of cold air from the fans up above run over her throat and shivered.

_ Lock the doors, then we'll die _

_ Bottoms up _

_ I'm in love _

_ I love you _

Bee was pretty sure even if no one approached her, tonight wouldn’t be a total waste as dancing like this in a swirl of bodies was a pleasure she didn’t often get to indulge in. She wasn’t sure how long she had her eyes closed but when she opened them she jolted a little. Starscream had found her in the crowd and was staring at her, not moving from her place leaning up against the far wall next to the restrooms. They locked eyes and Bee smiled deviously and kept dancing. She ran her hands up and down the sides of her body and bit her lip as Starscream’s black eyes burned into hers from across the room.

_ Pushing and shoving _

_ Hugging and kissing _

_ All of the time, all over again _ __

Bumblebee was daring her to come over, come over and dance with her, against her. Even if she didn’t it was still fun to tease her like this. She deserved it after ignoring her texts and snaps. Bee ran her hands down her bare thighs and started to play with the hem of her tight leather dress, all the while looking at Starscream hungrily. Starscream’s eyes moved away and she saw her heave a sigh before those eyes swung back to pin her in place as she stalked across the dance floor towards her. 

As soon as she was within arms distance she reached up and ghosted her fingers along her neck before sinking them into the short hairs at the back of her up-do and pulling her down towards her face. Starscream stifled a noise in her throat as Bee licked up the side of her neck and bit her ear, pulling a little before letting go. 

It was the boldest she’d ever been with her but she was done playing. Her hands flew to her waist as she shook against Bee who was having fun kissing and biting along her jaw and throat. She tasted like salt, coconut, and sunlight, her brown skin glowing warmly in the purple lights. Starscream made a frustrated noise and pulled her flush against her front and Bee grabbed her chin to look at her. She watched her throat work as she swallowed hard and then they were kissing. It was clumsy and mostly teeth but she didn’t care, it sent a hot bolt through her chest that pooled warm and wet between her legs.

_ You're the best I can do _

_ You're the best I can do _

_ You're the _

_ You're the _ __

Bumblebee hummed appreciatively as she slid her tongue into her mouth. Starscream ran her hands down her sides to cup her ass hard, possessively. It was hurried, rough, and perfect. 

Bee moved her hands from around her neck down to her hips and started to push her back through the crowd never breaking the kiss, which parted for the two of them with amusement. 

They both jolted, teeth clicking a little as Starscream’s back finally hit the wall. Starscream didn’t waste any time and hooked both her thighs over Bee’s waist. She grunted but easily took her weight, then pushed her back harder against the wall, her hands firm on her hips. Starscream snarled into her mouth and ground down against her. Bee smiled wickedly and broke the kiss to lick down her neck, sucking and biting on her pulse there while she writhed against her. She took one of her hands and ran it up her thigh, under the hem of her lacy white dress to play with band of her panties, just teasing over her hip. Starscream shuddered against her again, her grinding becoming less coordinated and more desperate. 

Bee dug in her blunt nails over her hip and then down her ass and Starscream hissed against her ear. “Bathroom. Now.”

Bee laughed silently and obliged her, grabbing her harder around her hips and stumbling both of them into the bathroom and the nearest stall. None of them had doors but it didn’t matter. This wasn’t the sort of place where anyone cared. 

Bee wasn’t done exacting her revenge yet though. As soon as they were in one of the stalls she unceremoniously dropped Starscream on her ass. She bounced once, yelped loudly, and then looked up at Bumblebee murderously from the black tiled ground. 

Bee cut her off before she could yell at her. She sat down on the toilet seat, hiked her dress over her hips, and propped one heeled foot up on the toilet paper dispenser, baring her naked pink pussy at Starscream’s face. “It’s my birthday and it’s not going to eat itself. So come on Starscream, put that pretty mouth of yours to good use for once.”

A mulish expression crossed her face before she rolled her eyes, grumbled and then scooted forward on her knees and dived right in. 

Bee gasped as her hands gripped her thighs, manicured nails digging in enough to leave little crescent marks, her tongue working hungrily in between her folds. She got her nose and chin into it as well and this was just what she needed, to be devoured. Starscream was making the absolute best noises, licking and sucking and slurping against her greedily. With one hand braced back on the seat and the other buried in Starscream’s pinned up curls she pushed her hips against her face. Starscream swirled her tongue around her clit and sucked it into her mouth and Bee bucked against her in a shout. Starscream moaned in appreciation and Bumblebee felt the first ripples of her orgasm rock through her. It was a quick clenching one but she didn’t stop sucking her through it. Starscream pulled her in closer to her face and Bee had to wrap her thighs around her neck and brace both arms back on the toilet seat so she didn’t fall. 

She somehow got two of her fingers inside her while still eating her out and Bee threw her head back, arching even closer, Starscream licking around her fingers buried inside her. “Yes! Starscream fuck yes, like that! Ah-”

She was breathing hard as she looked down her body to Starscream in between her legs, she was watching her hungrily as her mouth worked against her. Bee shook at the sight. Starscream’s pupils were so wide her dark brown eyes really did look black. She was so beautiful. Bee had to tell her. 

Bumblebee bit her lip and whispered. “Your mouth feels so good on me Star. You’re so gorgeous, especially like this. Fuck. Don’t stop.”

Starscream hummed against her and worked her fingers inside her harder, pressing up towards where her tongue was working her clit and Bee bucked and screamed silently as she came again. This time she squirted and Starscream gasped as she tried to lick her cum off her face and hand as it was now running down her wrist. 

It had been a while since she had done that and the warm full feeling of it was wringing more clenches and aftershocks out of her as she groaned. She suddenly felt boneless and whimpered slightly as Starscream carefully took her legs down from around her shoulders. They were both panting and Starscream’s lipgloss was smeared all over her mouth along with some of her cum and it was the best sight she’d seen in ages. Shakily Bumblebee reached out for her and kissed her tasting herself there, heady and slightly sweet. Starscream got up from her knees, wobbling slightly and then broke the kiss, leaning over Bee and smoothing down her dress back over her thighs.

Bee looked up at her dazed and reached out to pull her down on top of her but Starscream backed away slightly. Bumblebee frowned. “Come here. I want to return the favor.”

Starscream’s familiar haughty smirk made an appearance then as she turned on her heel and walked towards the bathroom mirrors. She pulled her lip gloss out of her bra and started to fix her makeup, then looked at her updo with disgust before starting to take it down while looking back at Bee in the mirror. “It’s your birthday though, tonight should be all about you. When it’s my birthday in four months I  _ might _ let you eat me out in Soundwave’s filthy bathroom stalls but not tonight.”

Bee’s heart fluttered at that. Okay. Yes that sounded good, that they would still be doing this in four months sounded amazing to her. She smiled and stood, bracing herself on the stall walls as her legs were still likely jell-o. 

Bumblebee adjusted herself and smoothed her dress back down over her thighs and walked up behind Starscream. Her voice was low and full of want as she wrapped her arms around her waist. “What if I  _ want _ to go down on you in this filthy bathroom right now, for my birthday?”

Starscream huffed and swatted at her arms until she let her go. She rolled her eyes and then looked at Bee smirking. “You want me for your birthday, you’ve made that much clear, but we don’t have to do that here now do we? My place is much nicer, and sanitary.”

She gestured frustratedly to her slightly scraped knees and Bee caved in immediately. She nodded. “Yes of course. Lead the way.”

Starscream grinned at that and took Bumblebee’s hand, leading her out of the bathroom, across the dance floor and outside the club. Starscream fished her phone out of a lacey thigh holster and ordered a Lyft. They stood there, holding hands and vibrating with unspent energy, skin goosebumping slightly from sweat in the cool night air. 

When the car pulled up she opened the door for her and Bumblebee got in first, Stascream slid in next to her and did something unexpected. She apologized. “Look, I’m sorry about putting you on read before. I was being an asshole about nothing, seriously it was something silly and not your fault really. I didn’t realize today was your birthday, otherwise I would have...well, done something more extravagant than a quickie in a BDSM club bathroom as a gift. If you want we can stop at this late night Pilipino bakery by my place first, their pandan cake is decadent and delicious and you at least deserve a slice of cake on your birthday.”

It was so sweet and Bee melted against her, squeezing her hand hard as she turned to kiss her. The kiss was slow and tender and her heart was hammering in her chest as they broke apart. “That sounds perfect actually. And you’re forgiven, seriously tonight has been the best birthday I’ve had in years. I didn’t want a party so my friends decided to just kinda pretend I wasn’t having a birthday. So I came out by myself and then you were here. Everything worked out better than I ever expected it would.”

Starscream looked appalled for a second before she spoke darkly. “Seriously? What kind of shitty friends do you have that they didn’t at least take you out to dinner? We’re gonna have to do something about that. But first fancy late night cake, then a shower ugh, and finally my queen sized bed covered in 500 thread count silk sheets. Your birthday is not over yet!”

Bee laughed and kissed her on the cheek affectionately. “Sounds like a plan. Seriously Star, I’m so glad I ran into you tonight.”

She sighed dramatically but her smile was fond instead of judgey. “Me too. I never would have been able to live down the shame as an event organizer if you’d had a horrible birthday dancing all alone in Soundwave’s dingy goth club. And although I haven’t met them yet I already want to yell at your friends.”

Bee sighed. “They’re not bad friends they’re just kinda clueless sometimes, also they’re closer with my sister Rodimus than they are with me anyway.”

Starscream’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Wait. You’re related to Rodimus Prime?”

Bumblebee grinned sheepishly. “Uh yeah, she’s my twin sister actually.”

Starscream squinted at her before grumbling. “And all your friends are at her screaming, tacky, white girl wasted party at  _ Teletran’s  _ instead of taking you out to dinner or going to a movie or something appropriately laid back right?”

She nodded and mumbled “Yeah” and Starscream huffed. “You’re friends are dicks and they’re gonna have to shape up or we’re getting you new friends. Soundwave might be a kinky fucker but she’s a good listener and will bail you out of jail no questions asked and get you Sonic cheese fries afterwards. I’m not gonna suggest Skywarp and Thundercracker because, although they are occasionally reliable, they’re currently too busy making sad emoji eyes at each other and NOT dating that they can barely pay attention to anyone else.”

Bee was acquainted with Soundwave and Cosmos, she assumed Thundercracker and Skywarp were Starscream’s other close friends so she just nodded thoughtfully. Bee didn’t think before she answered. “We can have a talk with them later, I’ll want to introduce them to my new girlfriend anyway.”

Then Bumblebee froze because she realized she had just made a big assumption there. Starscream also froze for a second before relaxing into the leather car seat and waving her perfectly manicured hands at her dismissively. “Whatever. I mean of course you’d want to show me off, I’m a catch, obviously, but I’m not super looking forward to meeting the jerks who froze you out on your own birthday.”

Bee relaxed too, okay good, no this was better than good this was fantastic. She smiled warmly at her. “I dunno, I think I can forgive them as I wouldn’t have hooked up with you tonight if they had taken me out. And let me tell you I’m so, so glad that I did.”

Starscream smiled at her smugly as she leaned down to mouth against her ear. “Oh I bet you are.”

Bee kissed her again, hard, but they had to stop when their Lyft arrived at the bakery. 

She was no longer angry, she’d come twice, and she was now dating Starscream. Yeah today was actually one of her best birthdays ever. She couldn’t wait to rub that in Rodimus’s hung over face tomorrow, well if she wasn’t burying her own face between Starscream’s legs. Hey, she could probably do both, it was still only just after midnight. No longer officially her birthday but Starscream seemed willing to still play along. 

And the pandan cake was neon green and just as delicious as Starscream had said it would be. She slipped her hand into hers as they both cut into the cake with their forks and Bumblebee was genuinely content. Starscream leaned forward and licked a bit of the frosting off her cheek before she whispered. “Happy birthday Bumblebee.” 

Oh yes she could get used to this. Happy birthday to her indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I originally wanted to have this done for Starbee week's humanformer prompt but it's suuuupppeer late. I'm sorry for that. I'm gonna post it in the collection anyway though because I'm awful...
> 
> This is my first time writing humanformers so I hope it's good. But it is not my first time writing wlw, check my non-Transformers fics for that lol. What can I say I love angry lady sex. 
> 
> Also Soundwave absolutely would own a BDSM themed dance club called The Nemesis don't @ me...


End file.
